warrior_cats_of_the_unknown_clans_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyfur
hello, I am Hollyfur of GlimmerClan. I do not know why I am on here, if you don't want to listen to me then that's okay. I'm not that interesting. *KIT* I yawned as I woke up. the sun was shining high obove me, and I sighed. why can't my littermates play with me? I thought. they didn't like me because one of my ears was slightly crooked, and the other one was missing the tip of it. my mother, Frostypelt, still cared about me. no matter how my ears were. I am glad I have such a good mother, even if I am unusally small and weak. *APPRENTICE* "Hollykit! HollyKit!" my sister Daisykit yowled. she was a pretty cream she cat, not weird looking like me. every tom would want Daisykit once she was a warrior, but no one would want me. "what is it, Daisykit?" I asked. "ELKSTAR'S CALLING A CLAN MEETING!" Geckokit meowed excitedly. "and guess what... WE'RE SIX MOONS NOW!" "six moons?" I asked, I was sleepy and confused. what did six moons mean again? "you freaky idiot." Geckokit said. "I can see why no one will play with you, you're a freak!" I shrank back, I hated Geckokit's mean comments. usually Daisykit was nice, but sometimes she even got mean sometimes. how can I help it I'm small, weak, and have deformed ears? how can I help it my meow's scratchy? how can I help it that I have to small claws? it just wasn't fair, I want to curl up into a ball and never wake up. "Geckokit, be good or you'll stay a kit four more moons." Lightfrost warned as she entered the den, followed by her kits. she was the sister of Frostypelt, who was sleeping nearby. "I was being good!" Geckokit protested. "Hollykit, do you want to play with me?" Riverkit asked as she sat down. "Nightkit and Stormkit are no fun." "um, o-okay." I said. "are we playing in here.." "LET EVERY CAT OLD ENOUGH TO VISIT THE FALLS MEET ME BY THE GLITTER ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Elkstar's mew said from outside the nursery. "including Hollykit, Moonkit, Geckokit, Daisykit, Stonekit, Riverkit, Nightkit, and Stormkit." "it's our apprentice ceremony!" Riverkit squealed. "let me make you look nice." Lightfrost said gently. she started to groom her daughter's fur then she went to Nightkit and Stormkit. "what's going on?" Frostypelt mumbled. "it's our apprentice ceremony!" Stonekit boasted. "ohh, how exciting." Frostypelt meowed. "we better go." they gathered around the rock, and stared at Elkstar. "kits, come forward." Elkstar meowed. "you are apprentices now. Hollypaw's mentor will be Rainstorm, Moonpaw's mentor will be Fuzzheart, Geckopaw's mentor will be Alderflower, Daisypaw's mentor will be Sparkpelt, Stonepaw's mentor will be Lizardclaw, Riverpaw's mentor will be Jadeeyes, Nightpaw's mentor will be Goldstripe, and Stormpaw's mentor will be Ravenflight." I'm an apprentice. I thought. Hollypaw. *WARRIOR* I stared at Lightstar as she cleared her throat. "your warrior names are Hollyfur, Moonshine, Geckotail, Daisypetal, Stoneclaw, Riverfur, Nightfall, and Stormfang." I was overjoyed. I was a warrior. Hollyfur.